parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugrats and Arthur: Tommy and D.W.'s Birthday Party
Tommy and D.W.'s Birthday Party is a special birthday episode of Rugrats and Arthur featuring all cartoon characters. =Cast= *Tommy Pickles *D.W. Read *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Phil & Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dil Pickles *Arthur Read *Buster Baxter *Francine Frensky *Muffy Crosswire *Alan Powers "The Brain" *Binky Barnes *Sue Ellen Armstrong *Fern Walters *George Lundgren *Spike *Pal *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Pearl *Karen *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *The Flying Dutchman *Patchy the Pirate *Potty the Pirate *Princess Mindy *King Neptune *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Sanjay *Crag *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Ren Hoek *Stimpy *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michaelangelo *Gordon *Waffle *Mr. Blik *Rocko *Spunky *Heffer *Ickis *Oblina *Krumm *Kriggle *Blib *Snav *Urbab *Arnold *Timmy Turner *Wanda *Cosmo *Baby Poof *Sparky *Chloe Carmichael *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Goddard *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Danny Phantom *Tucker *Sam *Jenny Wakeman *Brad *Tuck *Sheldon *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Zuko *Suki *Appa *Momo *Iroh *Ty Lee *Mai *Azula *Robot *Monster *Skipper *Private *Kowalski *Rico *Invader Zim *Dib *Otis *Pip *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Otto Rocket *Reggie Rocket *Squid Dullard *Twister Rodriquez *Eliza *Nigel *Marianne *Donnie *Debbie *Darwin *El Tigre *CatDog *Rabbids *Dagget Doofus *Norbert Foster *Stump *Treeflower *Korra *Mako *Bolin *Tenzin *Amon *Chief Lin Beifong *Hiroshi Sato *Asami Sato *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Pema *Naga *Pabu *Bessie Higgenbottom *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Steve *Blue *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Thomas the Tank Engine *The Backyardigans *The Wonder Pets *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Dan Handerson *Max and Ruby *The Team Umizoomi *The Bubble Guppies *Jack *Mary *Mel *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Little Bill *Big Bill *Brenda *Alice the Great *April *Bobby *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Father Bear *Mother Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Emily's Granny *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Franklin *Harriet *Mr. Turtle *Mrs. Turtle *Bear *Snail *Beaver *Goose *Fox *Rabbit *Skunk *Badger *Mr. Owl *Maisy *Kipper *Bob the Builder *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Ron *Natalie *Binyah Binyah *Allegra *Eureeka *Dog *Pig *Cat *Bear *Elephant *Shane and David *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face *Piper O'Possum *Elmo *Big Bird *Snuffy *Zoe *Telly Monster *Grover *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Baby Bear *Bert and Ernie *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Lulu *Prairie Dawn *Herry Monster *Abby Cadabby *Curly Bear *Dash & Dot *Miss Rosa and Hooper *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Tinky-Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo *Humbah *Zumbah *Zing-Zing Zingbah *Jumbah *Jingbah *Caillou *Rosie *Boris *Doris *Leo *Clementine *Sarah *Miss Martin *Gilbert *Jackie *Matt *Inez *Digit *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cleo *T-Bone *Mac *KC *Mimi *Emily Elizabeth *Mr. and Mrs. Howard *Charley *Jetta *Maya & Miguel *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Anne Shirley *Matthew Cuthbert *Diana Barry *Gilbert Blythe *Felicity King *Marilla Cuthbert *Peg Bowen *Dryad *Jay-Jay the Jet Plane *Zoboomafoo *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Zoobooland Characters *George Shrinks *Max *Emmy *Enrique *Ord *Cassie *Zak & Wheezie *Quetzal *Theo *Cleo *Lionel *Leona *Click the Mouse *Snook the Sloth *Burdette *Madge *Bob *Oko *Wartz *Ick *Riona *WordGirl *Huggy *Ted Shackleford *Curious George *Super Why *Wonder Red *Alpha Pig *Princess Presto *Woofster *Bear *Sheep *Pig *Frog *Dog *Duck *Ant *Sid the Science Kid *May *Gerald *Gabriela Cordova *Susie *Mort *Alice *Rose *Zeke *Martha *Buddy *Tiny *Don *Shiny *Daniel Tiger *Mom Tiger *Dad Tiger *Baby Tiger *Grandpere Tiger *O the Owl *X the Owl *Katerina Kittycat *Henrietta Pussycat *Prince Wednesday *King Friday XIII *Queen Sara Saturday *Prince Tuesday *Chrissie *Miss Elaina *Music Man Stan *Lady Elaine *Jodi Platypus *Dr. Platypus *Teddy Platypus *Leo Platypus *Nana Platypus *Teacher Harriet *Baker Aker *Mr. McFeely *Dr. Anna *Trolley *Max *Mama Mirabelle *Karla *Bo *Toopy & Binoo *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *The Cat in the Hat *Nick & Sally *Peg & Cat *Peep *Chirp *Quack *Wishbone *Corduroy *Ruff Ruffman *Blossom *The Zula Patrol *Franny *Seven Little Monsters *Pocoyo *Pato *Elly *Wimzie *Anne *Piggley Winks *Zach *Annie *Julie (The Puzzle Place) *Leon (The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle *Liz *Arnold *Carlos *Dorothy Ann *Keesha *Phoebe *Ralphie *Tim *Wanda *Loonette *Timothy *Giselle *Joey *Kim *Krishana *Michael *Natasha *Noah *Tom *Nature Cat *Hal the Dog *Squeeks the Mouse *Daisy the Bunny *Ronald the Cat *Plum *Gabi *Clementine *Cooper *Brad *Oliver *Agent Olive *Ms. O/Orprah *Agent Oscar *Agent Olympia *Agent Orchid *Splash *Bubbles *Luna *Pinkalicious *Peter *Jet Propulsion *Sunspot *Carrot *Celery *Face 9000 *Molly Mabray *Tooey Ookami *Trini Mumford *Suki *Clem *Xavier Riddle *Yadina Riddle *Brad Scott *Berby *Scribble and Ink *The Wiggles *Bear *Tutter *Ojo *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Ursa *Ray *Luna *Doc Hogg *Lois *Otto and Etta *Grandma Flutter *Christine *Jacques the Beaver *Doc Owl *Big Old Bullfrog *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Ludwig Von Drake *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarabelle Cow *Pete *Toodles *Leo *June *Quincy *Annie *Rocket *Handy Manny *Kelly *Flicker *Felipe *Turner *Stretch *Dusty *Rusty *Pat *Squeeze *Special Agent Oso *Jojo *Goliath *Eubie *Wayne *Twinkle *Kip *Fran *Stanley *Pooh *Tigger *Darbie *The Imagination Movers *Woody *Buzz *Flik *Princess Atta *Dot *Mike Wazowski *Sulley *Nemo *Marlin *Dory *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Dash *Violet *Jack-Jack *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Remy *WALL-E *EVE *Carl *Russell *Merida *Joy *Disgust *Sadness *Anger *Fear *Arlo *Miguel *Alex Bratten (Me) Gallery Tommy (1).jpg Arthur D.W. Read.png Chuckie Finster.jpg Kimi finster rugrats.jpg Phil & Lil DeVille.png Angelica-pickles-rugrats-4.41.jpg Susie carmichael.jpg 3C41F047-AB3D-4FF3-9032-A49894117A66.jpeg Arthur-Super-Saver-1`.jpg Buster Baxter.png Arthur Francine Frensky.png Muffy Crosswire.jpg Arthur The Brain.png Binky Barnes (Arthur).jpeg Arthur Sue Ellen Armstrong.png Fern Walters (Arthur).png Arthur George Lundgren.png Spike.jpg Pal (Athur).png SpongeBob SquarePants Winking an Eye and a Thumb Up.png Patrick Star (ROVIO).png Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).png Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants).png Mr. Krabs.png Plankton falling.png Gary Movie.png Mermaid Man.jpg Mr Barnacle Boy.png Pearl Krabs.jpg Karen Plankton.jpg Mrs. Puff.png Larry the Lobster.jpg Flying dutchman spongebob.jpg Patchy and Potty.jpg Princess Mindy.png King Neptune As Zeus.jpeg Lincoln.png The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Luna Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lana Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png LisaLoud.png The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png Sanjay-and-craig-post-8.jpg SwaySway.jpg Buhdeuce.jpg It's Doug Funnie.jpg Rsz porkchop.jpg Ren&Stimpy.png Leonardo-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-2012-37.5.jpg Donatello-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-2012-88.6.jpg Raphael-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-2012-6.52.jpg TMNT-2012-Michaelangelo-0645.jpg Gordon Quid.png 451590.jpg Mrblik.jpg Rocko (Wallaby).jpg Spunky.png Heffer Wolfe.jpg Ickis.jpg Oblina.jpg Krumm.jpg Kriggle01.jpg Blib.jpg Snav01.jpg Urbab01.jpg Arnold.jpg Timmy turner fairly oddparents.png Wanda fairly oddparents.png Cosmo fairly oddparents.png Baby poof fairly oddparents.png Character large 332x363 sparky.png Chloe carmichael the fairly oddparents.png Jimmy Neutron 2.jpg Summary The Rugrats and Arthur characters and all the cartoon characters are celebrating Tommy and D.W.'s birthday in Arthur's house. Tommy and D.W. don't know what they want the most for their birthday present. In order to figure this out, they play a special birthday game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Tommy and D.W. want for their birthday present. Clues: #Yellow and Brown #A Doghouse #A Bone Answer to Blue's Clues: *Puppies Transcript: *Rugrats and Arthur: Tommy and D.W.'s Birthday Party/Transcript Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoofs Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoof Category:Arthur Spoofs Category:Arthur Spoof Category:Crossovers Category:2020 Category:Birthday Specials